


These Things Take Time

by powerwisdomandcourage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, Light CBT, Mummy kink, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief, Wearing a cock ring for an unsafe amount of time, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerwisdomandcourage/pseuds/powerwisdomandcourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft submits to Anthea when the stress of his job gets to be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Take Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Smiths song of the same name. Much thanks to my amazing friend and beta reader effystonem

Mycroft could feel his thighs burning in his position, lying spread-eagled, face-up on a king-sized bed in his penthouse apartment downtown. His ankles and wrists were bound to each bedpost by satin ties, with one tied around his eyes, obscuring his vision. He was completely nude, exposed to the empty room. 

His unfailing internal clock reminded him that he had been alone in the bedroom waiting for just over an hour, or almost sixty-four minutes. His hard, red cock leaked against his belly, kept erect by the sleek black ring around its base which stretched down to encompass his balls. Anthea had left him tied up after their last teasing session, liking to edge him until he was a begging mess, writhing on the sheets, contradictory to his usual dignified self.

"Unngh..." he squirmed against his expensive bedding, desperate for Anthea to come back and let him have his release. He couldn't see, but he could picture the bedroom perfectly; his bed centred against the back wall of the room, the dark walnut headboard being pulled forward as Mycroft tugged lightly against his restraints. He could feel the sun warming his legs, streaming in from the floor-to-ceiling glass window on the eastern wall, and he could even hear the dull whirring noise from the suite's air-conditioning unit. 

They had been playing this game all afternoon. It was a part of Mycroft's much-needed withdrawal from the pressure of his government job. When it all became too much, he would surrender his Blackberry to Anthea and allow himself to submit to her, hoping to quiet his mind, if only for a few hours. After securing him to the bed, she had brought him to the edge of orgasm four times, stopping after each denial and leaving the room, sometimes for 10 minutes, sometimes for an hour. This time was the longest yet--as of now, Mycroft counted seventy minutes. He listened carefully for the door, and waited impatiently for the tell-tale clacking of her high heels against the marble floor.

Four times was usually his limit, so he was hopeful that when she returned, she would have mercy on him and finish him off. He could imagine how satisfying the release would be after being so close for so long. 

*

When he counted the hour and a half mark, he heard Anthea stride into the room, her heels clicking on the marble as she walked up to the bed. Mycroft's erection hadn't weakened in the slightest. It was still red and engorged even without any stimulation; his cock ring had made it impossible for him to go flaccid. 

"And how are we feeling? Have you been a good boy for me?" Anthea sat down on the edge of the bed, lightly stroking up her boss's bare leg, feeling his soft auburn hair. She inched closer to his cock before taking the head lightly between two perfectly manicured fingers and giving a short, unsatisfying stroke.

"Nngh...yes, mummy..." he let out a quiet gasp of relief as he felt his cock ring being unsnapped and tossed aside. Replacing it was Anthea's hand, circled around the base of Mycroft's cock. She gave it a few slow tugs to maintain his erection before dragging her long fingernails down his length. "Fuck!" Mycroft jumped at the sudden pain, his fists clenching against the restraints.

"Oh, now it just won't do to have my boy swearing like that. I don't want another word out of you unless asked. Do you understand?" Anthea pulled off her cotton and lace panties and hiked up her skirt. She made her way to the top of the bed, and positioned her knees on either side of Mycroft's head. She waited for his nod of understanding before lowering her bare pussy to his eager mouth. Anthea reached down and untied his blindfold, throwing it to the side. 

"Look at me while you're eating me out." Anthea held his gaze as his tongue moved against her clit, back and forth, before lowering to lick at her entrance while his nose rubbed her sweet spot. Anthea was breathing heavy above him, guiding one of her hands through his auburn hair while holding the headboard tightly with the other. After a few minutes she shuddered through her orgasm, gripping Mycroft's hair to the point of pain as she rode it out, feverishly grinding her pussy against him until the bottom half of his face was covered in her wetness.

She sat back and gave a small, satisfied sigh. Anthea got off the bed and straightened out her black skirt suit, and proceeded to retie the blindfold across her boss's eyes. 

"Did you enjoy that? Answer yes or no."

"Yes, mummy..." he licked around his lips, chasing the taste of her.

"Do you want to come now? Or should I leave again?"

"Yes please...ungh...I n-need to come." 

"Alright, love. Now shut up." Anthea took pity on Mycroft as she watched his neglected cock strain away from his body, still rock hard. She settled back onto the bed, kneeling between his spread thighs. She wrapped one hand around his shaft and lightly stroked up and down, enough to give him pleasure but not enough to push him to orgasm. All he could do was rock upwards and whimper, afraid of making too much noise and getting reprimanded. 

"Look at how desperate you are, how badly you want to come. Mmm...I ought to film this, send it to all your little minions, and let them see what their boss can be reduced to." Mycroft's cheeks flushed but he couldn't stop himself from thrusting shallowly into her hand.

Anthea continued her light stroking, picked up her discarded panties with the other hand, and reached up to push them into Mycroft's mouth. He knew what would happen next, so he sucked at them, trying to get as much saliva on them as possible. After a few moments she pulled the panties from his mouth and brought them down to his cock. 

“Nnnggh...” Mycroft bucked up into the warm, moist cotton as Anthea wrapped the panties tightly around his cock and stroked him with them. His hips continued to meet her hand at every stroke, moving faster and faster until he was at the brink of orgasm.

“Ah...not so fast, love.” Anthea chided, taking the panties away and leaving Mycroft’s cock thrusting up into nothing. “I want to have a little more fun with you yet.”

Mycroft let out a frustrated groan as he clenched his fists against his restraints and tried to control his breathing. He jerked as Anthea brought the panties down past his balls and pressed them against his hole. As she pressed the damp cotton against his dry hole, he started to relax for her. She pushed until the pair of panties was entirely inside him, save for a small bit of the lace trim. 

Mycroft could feel the lace inside him, uncomfortably brushing the edges of his prostate as he squirmed from the unique sensation. It was neither pleasurable nor off-putting, just an added feeling of fullness. He clenched around the panties as Anthea took hold of his cock once more, this time with the intent to drive him to his orgasm.

“You can come now, love. And when you do I expect you to thank me for all I’ve done for you today.”

“Yes, mummy...oh...” Mycroft whined as Anthea reached down to grip his balls. She sped up her other hand on his cock, tightening her grip and squeezing as she reached the head. 

“U-ungh...oh...” Mycroft’s hips raised off the bed of their own accord when his orgasm hit, pleasure rippling satisfyingly through him as ropes of semen spurted onto his stomach and chest. Anthea roughly stroked him as he rode out the high. She kept a firm grip on his balls, and felt them contract with his release.

“Now what do you say?” Anthea’s asked harshly. She continued to stroke Mycroft’s cock past the point of pleasure. He was whining from the oversensitivity but knew better than to ask her to stop.

“T-thank you, mummy...thank you...oh!” he bit his lip. Anthea continued to stroke him, and reached down to push the rest of the panties inside of him.

“You’ve been a good boy today.” 

Mycroft sagged with relief as he felt Anthea’s movement on his cock cease. “Now I want you to keep these inside of you for the rest of the day, as a reminder of how good your mummy has been to you.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft said sincerely. He felt his breathing slow, his mind calmed down, and his heart rate returned to normal. Anthea reached up to untie his right hand from the headboard, and took his Blackberry out of her shirt pocket and left it next to him on the bed. Her high heels echoed on the floor as she left the room, and she pulled out her own mobile on the way, getting back to business.

Mycroft used his freed hand to yank off his blindfold. He blinked against the sunlight, and then reached to untie his other restraints. He stretched his muscles, got up, and made the uncomfortable journey to his en suite. He still felt the lace inside him. He washed up, and went to his wardrobe to adorn his usual three-piece suit.

He let out a lofty sigh and he picked up his mobile to read updates about his baby brother and the trouble he had caused at the London Eye in the past few hours. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his stress levels rise as he tried to remedy the situation. Perhaps he would need another session with Anthea sooner than he'd thought.


End file.
